


Highschool Honey

by Angel_made_of_scars, Castielchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castielchester/pseuds/Castielchester
Summary: Dean has always been in Castiels sights. Charlie may have to push them just a little, and Dean may have to budge a bit- but it would just be a miracle, a dream, a fantasy, right? Right?
Written for the prompt:"You fainted, right in front of me. If you wanted my attention, you could have just asked."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Angel: Of course it contains our notes, are you kidding? I'm sentimental. This was made with the incredible CastielChester, so I'll let him talk.
> 
> Chester: so I finally got to write with my favorite fic writer and my best friend, guys I'm star struck ❤

Dean was out on the field, doing sit-ups once again. He curled his elbows up to each knee, his hands locked behind his head. The sweat was soaking through his shirt, and Cas was staring. Charlie sat next to him, hand holding her chin up, book in her lap.

"I get the ogling, but why do we need to be out here in this weather? I mean, dedication, sure, but it's a hundred degrees out here. In fact, probably more on these bleachers. My buns are toasty!" Charlie groaned. Cas pushed her shoulder, and she chuckled.

"You know why we're here. Same reason I sit with you when you watch Gilda at drama practice. Alibis." Cas said.

"Can't I just set you two up? I'm like best friends with him. I've told you he's a giant teddy bear. And he's totally not straight, I can tell. My gaydar is perfect." Charlie said proudly.

"Look, I can't do that. You know I'm waiting for the perfect opportunity to swoop in and grab him up, I can't just- just meet him. There's no story there, no romantic plot!" Cas said. Charlie closed her book.

"Well I am going inside. If you need an alibi, say you were waiting for me to show up." She smiled, ruffling Cas' hair as she passed him.

* * *

Dean pushed himself up once more, sweat pouring down his face and to his soaked neck.

"Fuck." Dean wavered a bit, black spots entering his vision. He stood, trying to clear his head, before his eyes drop shut. Cas stared, and his feet took him moving before he realized it.

"Shit, green eyes?" Cas yelled, dropping down in front of him and shaking his shoulder. Urgently, he turned him over.

"Shit, shit, shit." Cas mumbled. He reared back and slapped Deans face, hard.

"Wake the fuck up!"

Dean groaned, a loud ringing in his ears as he came back to. He could feel himself on his back, and feel the sweat dripping into his eyes.

"Wha-" He stopped, looking up at the person holding him, squinting in the intense sunlight.

"What happened?"

He feels his muscles heavy, like they were filled with lead, finally focusing on the crystal blue eyes and jet black hair hovering over him.

"You fainted, right in front of me. If you wanted my attention, you could have just asked." Cas winked, making his eyebrow piercing glint in the light, and Dean groan again.

"It's too damn hot out here..." Dean mumbled, struggling a tad to get up. He moved aside and grabbed his water bottle he'd been neglecting, and taking a long drink, peered over at the boy in front of him nervously; he wasn't really sure why he made him feel so flustered.

"What?"

Punk!Cas: (Cas has been noticed by SENPAI! XD)  
Punk!Cas: (PLAY IT COOL)  
Jock!Dean: (THIS IS US THO I WOULD TOTALLY PASS OUT FOR YOUR ATTENTION)  
Punk!Cas: (OH MY GOD SAME XD)

"Nothing freckles, just admiring your... You. While you're not completely in it that is." Cas smirked, playing off the way his heart hammered under the green gaze.

"Uh...thanks?" Dean muttered pressing the bottle to his lips but not drinking, just looking Cas up and down, taking him in, the way he seemed totally unfazed by the hot weather. It took a moment, but Dean realized what he just said, and was taken aback, looking around to make sure his teammates weren't listening.

"And since I was here, I guess you have me to thank for saving your life." Cas added cheekily.

"What!?" Dean chuckled, popping his back as he did.

"You didn't save my life!"

"Course I did. I was here. And it doesn't look like they're watching..." Cas grinned, licking at his lip ring a little.

"Wanna skip and grab a bite? Or a drink, in your case?"

"I had it under control." Dean said, voice fading a bit as he watched the way Cas' tongue darted out and skillfully toyed with the ring on his lip, mesmerized for a moment. He finally snapped out of it when a whistle blew, clearing his throat and nodding.

"Sure...I could go for a drink. But that doesn't mean I believe for a minute you saved my life." He scoffed, getting up.

"Sure you do, you're agreeing to go out with me." Cas smirked, then stood up and held out an arm.

"You're weird." Dean said, looking at his hand with a raised eyebrow, and wiping his sweaty forehead.

"Come on, stand up. We're getting milkshakes. Go tell coach you're sick to your stomach." Cas said.

"And lie?"

"Yes, exactly." Cas said, pulling him up.

Dean sighed and jogged over to his coach talking with him a bit, avoiding the glances of his teammates as he ran back towards Cas.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Dean asked, looking at the pierced boy as they walked.

"If I said watching you, would you be flattered or scared?" Cas asked, giving a little nervous laugh. He rubbed the back of his neck, wiping sweat from under the collar of his leather layer. Dean looked away and smiled, gaining composure and turning back to him, shaking his head.

"Can I say a mix of both?" He chuckled, letting Cas know he was joking, ignoring how flattered he really was. It was no lie that Dean had had his, secretive, eye on the boy.

"Good, car is over here. Keep drinking your water, and tell me if my liner smudges." Cas said, rubbing under his eyes gently.

"Not a word, by the way. Car isn't my choice." Cas said moodily. As they got to the parking lot, he pulled out the keys to the old, 1990 Camry. The paint was crusting off, and the front had a hole where it looked like a dog had chewed through.

"I'd rather have a motorbike." He huffed.

Dean watched him a moment, baffled, then turned to the car, snorting.

"How about we use my car Billie Joe?" Dean said smirking, pointing to his 67' Chevy Impala in an attempt to impress him.

"Well shit, I knew you had nice eyes, but if I had known you had a car too, I'd have dragged you into an empty classroom years ago." Cas grinned, leaving Dean flustered for a moment as he walked towards the car.

"Hoooolyyyy shit. Dean, I can't let you drive- obviously, I mean, you're dehydrated. I NEED to drive for you!" Cas said, running a hand over the hood.

"Ha-ha. Nice try angel, but no one is allowed to drive Baby but me." Dean said, clearing his throat- and pushing out the thoughts of making out with Cas on the teachers desk- by opening the passenger side door and ushering him in.

"Hmm, angel huh? Guess I did save your life." Cas winked, as Dean shut his door, and got in himself.

"What do I do if you pass out at the wheel, do I sit on you and take charge?" Cas smirked, relishing the look on Deans face.

"I'm kidding of course- ...mmmostly." Cas chuckled.

Deans mouth went completely dry at the thought and he almost--almost-- choked on the air that rushes in his throat, listening to Cas chuckle as he started up the car. Dean chewed his lip a little, raising an eyebrow, throwing the car into gear, daring to be as bold as Cas.

"Don't threaten me with a good time honey." Dean smirked.

"Oh, so we are going with it! Well, well, well, you pay and we'll see what happens Winchester." Cas grinned. He pulled out his eyeliner to put more on, as Dean sped up towards the nearest diner he could think of.

* * *

Dean groaned a little, basking in the air conditioned air, his sweat cooling on his skin.

"It feels like heaven in here, oh my god." Dean opened his eyes when he heard Cas chuckling.

"Yeah, I think a blind person could tell how much you're enjoying it. Mind if I strip down?" Cas asked, not waiting for an answer. He unzipped and peeled off his leather jacket, showing off the plain white tank top underneath. With the black jeans, the eyeliner, and the piercings, he knew he looked good.

Dean stared a moment, wondering what it would be like to run his hands across his milky skin, only coming to when Cas cleared his throat with a smirk.

"Why do you wear that jacket anyway? It's like a thousand degrees outside." Dean said, subconsciously flexing his arms.

"Same reason you wear yours, to look sexy I assume." Cas smirked, pulled his elbows on the table and pulling his head into his hands.

"Then again, maybe it's just you. I could make heart eyes at you all day, gorgeous. Drink your shake, get cool." Cas reminded, not missing a beat, moving on like he hadn't just purposefully flustered Dean. He took a bit of the fries they had ordered to split, and dipped it in Deans milkshake, not batting a big blackened eyelash at his own behavior. Dean snarled playfully as Cas dipped into his shake a second time, smacking his hand. 

"Hey! I'm the one suffering from heat exhaustion here!" Dean coughed a little around the cool shake, wondering how in the world he was letting this kid fluster him so bad.

"You're quite the charmer Fall Out Boy." Dean muttered. Cas snorted and almost choked on his fry, holding back a loud laugh.

"His name is Patrick stump, asshole. But for the record, I'm more of a Brendon Urie. Still, fair point." Cas chuckled.

"Oh Jesus, he LISTENS to that garbage!" Dean said dramatically.

"Come on, get with the times old man!" Cas laughed.

"That tape player won't last long if I get my hands on an iPod Jack." Cas warned.

"Touch her and you die" Dean growled.

"Come on, what's the problem with a little Metallica? Blue Oyster Cult? Are you even punk rock?!" Dean laughed.

"Oh nothing, we'll listen to both on my iPod. Just as soon as we start dating that is. I'm sure you'll let me touch 'Her'... Among other things." Cas smirked. Dean opened his mouth and then shut it, blushing a tad.

"What makes you think I'm single?" He tried.

"I don't know. Maybe it's just... You're aura of confidence. You could have anyone, which is exactly why you have no one. No attachments, no responsibility, but all the samples. Am I right Dean?" Cas almost whispered, leaning over the table. Dean leaned forward, eyes darting from the crystal blue eyes and the plush lips sporting the glimmering ring.

"For the record, I'm single." Cas muttered.

"But maybe I'm just mistaken." Cas sighed, leaning back again and taking more fries, smirking.

"Yeah..." Dean muttered, leaning closer, then snapping back to reality and leaning away.

"So-so you're single." Dean said, wondering why his voice wavered.

"I am. Would you like to know why, Dean?" Cas asked, infuriatingly calm.

"Yes- I mean - sure, yeah, why not?" Dean said, sitting back, trying to look collected.

"Because I already have my eyes on someone." Cas said, almost as if it was secret. He tongued at his lip ring, showing off his tongue ball-pierce in the process. His eyes crinkled in amusement at Deans face.

Dean could literally feel his expression fall, because, wasn't Cas just flirting with him?

"Oh. Yeah, cool." He folded his arms and nodded, trying to look neutral; ignoring his mind wondering just how that tongue ring would feel against-

"You should go for it." Dean said.

"Are you sure? They may not be as... Outwardly obvious about being queer. You think they'd... Be upset? If we were in public- even in here, for example? It's a nice place, I might bring them here." Cas said, leaning over the table again. He was smirking, but Dean couldn't muster up the same.

"Man, fuck what people think." Dean realizes too late he was yelling, holding a hand up at the old couple leering at them. He felt a pang of jealousy.

Bringing someone here? To /their/ place? Wait did he just seriously think that?

"Do what you want man, by the looks of all the holes in your face you seem to already do so." Dean said, forcing out an angry smile.

"Well, in that case, I need to let you know something. Why I've been watching you." Cas said.

"Would you like to know why, Dean? Because you have to lean forward, I'm not going to shout it." He smirked.

Dean sat there a moment, slightly nervous to move, until Cas ushered him in again, curling a finger.

"Okay." He said finally. He moved closer, almost feeling the boys breath on his lips.

"What is it Cas?"

Cas lifted his hand, and put his fingers against Deans cheek, pulling him forward, closer. He could see Dean swallow nervously, and grinned as he put his lips right against Deans ear.

"You're a dumbass." Cas whispered.

Quickly he pulled Dean forward, and met his lips. Dean sank into it quickly, leaning towards him. The ball on Cas' tongue brushed against the seam of Deans lips, making his head spin, before he pulled away completely, sitting back to watch Deans face.

"Any questions?" Cas asked.

Dean didn't realize his eyes were still closed. His lips were still tingling with the feel of metal and mint chocolate chip, and he was still leaning forward until Cas' voice snapped him out of it. Dean pulled back when he realizes what happened, eyes flying open.

"C-Cas.. I'm-I'm not.."

_'...going to lie, I'm totally into you.' _ ___ ___Dean thought.

Cas sighed and his trademark smirk wavered. Dean watched him seem to draw into himself, and he realized his mistake.

"It's fine. I should have asked, that was inappropriate. I thought you were playing dumb, playing along, I... I can show myself out, but I don't have cash to pay for this stuff. I can get you some tomorrow." Cas said, faking his positivity. He stood up, before Dean could stop him.

"I won't mention anything to your teammates, don't worry. I'm not a total douche." Cas smiled, but it was forced. Before Dean could stop him he had exited the building, and started the walk towards his house; the best he could remember from where he was.

* * *

"And you think he reacted badly? You left!"

"Yes, I did, and I just don't know how smart it is going back."

"Come on, I'll take care of it. Nothing will go wrong. As long as you don't run away this time." Charlie said. 

"But you don't know that. I have thoroughly watched his muscles move, he could beat me to a pulp. Or worse, just ruin my reputation. Spread lies, make everyone hate me. You know what happened to Adam when he came out to Luke. That kid had to move schools." Cas said.

"That won't happen. I know it." Charlie said smugly.

"How? How do you know?"

"I just do. Not shut up and remember to go outside."

* * *

"What the hell did- you- do?!" Charlie said, punctuated by punches to his arm. Dean moved away from her, holding his arm.

"What the hell?! I don't know! Why are you abusing me?!" Dean snarked.

"You left Castiel at the alter!"

"I did what now?!"

"Well he left you, but you didn't stop him!" Charlie shrieked. A few people turned to look and Dean grabbed her arm. He pulled her to an empty classroom, and shut the door.

"Charlie, don't interfere. Please."

"Too late. You get a second chance, don't blow it. He'll be out on the bleachers during your practice. Think you can talk to him?" Charlie asked.

"I... I don't know. He's more then... He's important, and I screwed it up once."

"Well then don't screw it up again." Charlie said, smiling at him. Dean scowled at her.

* * *

Punk!Cas: Eyy! Reconnected!  
Jock!Dean: ((YOoO))  
Jock!Dean: ((tis i Chester))  
Punk!Cas: (Tis I Julia)  
Punk!Cas: (what ending do we play?)  
Jock!Dean: (I know I want to end it by them out on the field again, and Dean is done practicing he just runs over to Cas and kisses him like its nothing)  
Jock!Dean: (BUT I know nothing before that and I'm fluff trash)  
Punk!Cas: (YES ABSOLETLY)  
Jock!Dean: (sounds good :D)  
Punk!Cas: (ok SO SCENE:)

Cas stepped out onto the field, sending choice words under his breath. Charlie was smart, but this was a bad idea. A way bad idea. If Dean saw him, he was going to pulverize him for even showing his face. He took a deep breath and sat at the very end of the lowest bleacher, ready to run for it if Dean saw. He could at least stare for a few minutes.

Dean pushed himself up, somehow less satisfied with his workout now that Cas was probably super pissed with him. He stood up, throwing some water on his face and looking around, hoping Charlie had done what he'd told her and brought Cas out to him. He had to make it up to him, he had to show him he liked him.

Cas looked down at his black phone screen as Dean looked up, trying to act like he wasn't interested in seeing Dean dowse himself. Still, he peeked, and when he met Deans eyes, he knew he was in trouble. Dean breathed in deeply and looked over seeing the leather jacket and glimmering of metal. Cas pocketed his phone and stood.

"Shit, shit, shit..." Cas mumbled, trying to get away quickly.

"Hey, Cas wait!" Dean yelled jogging over to him, mustering up the courage, as his teammates looked over at him confused. Castiel. Only Castiel could make him feel this way.

"Dammit, Cas." Dean runs forward and grabs his arm, swinging him around, slightly taller.

"I need to tell you something."

"Yeah, I get it, quit watching you. It was Charlie's idea, not mine. I'll leave you alone." Cas said, slightly pissed about the grip on his jacket. He tried to make himself taller, raising a lip and trying to look intimidating. Still, his chest was hammering, and his eyes kept trying to raise to look at Deans face. He looked at his shoes instead.

"Always such a hardass" Dean sighed with a smile, and put his fingers under Cas's chin, pushing his head up and meeting his gaze.

"You left before I could return the favor." The jock whispered, leaning forward, grabbing Cas and pressing their lips hard together, rolling his tongue like he'd daydreamed of doing since he met the kid.

Cas quickly grabbed what he could, Deans shirt not providing much grip, but enough anyway. He pulled him impossibly closer, letting Dean have his way, and letting a hand go to Deans hair for a moment, before realing it in.

He kissed back with what he could muster, and the heat of the outdoors felt like nothing compared to the heat on Deans skin- on his own skin too. He started to pull on the hem of Deans shirt- before realizing this was very much not a private place. He pulled back and took gasping breaths, leaning his forehead against Deans.

"Y-You should, um... There's- your team is- watching." Cas muttered, clearing his throat and trying to wipe the grin off his face. He ran a hand one more time over Deans chest, smoothing down the wrinkles, before stepping back a little.

"We should- later? By your car? I'll meet you?" Cas asked quickly.

"Yeah- I- yeah, sounds cool." Dean stuttered.

"Winchester! Back on the field. Give me ten laps!" Coach Gordon yelled.

"Later?"

"Yeah, later."


End file.
